


Smaller

by miss_little_kitten



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other, Why Did I Write This?, little number five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_little_kitten/pseuds/miss_little_kitten
Summary: They didn't think he could be smaller, he didn't think he could either. The commission had other ideas though when Five tries to reverse his age.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 11
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

“So are we going to deal with this?” Luther asked staring at the small child sitting in front of the family, the child who was thirteen this morning was now pouting at his feet.   
“Well, clearly we have to deal with this.” Allison said in huff.   
“Or we could ignore it.” Klaus said before stating, “Well I didn’t ask you.” To the empty seat next to him.   
“You’re so small.” Vanya barely whispered. Five looked at her immediately for comfort, no one had offered it to him since this occurred. He, for some reason, longed for it.   
“I’m going to go upstairs until you idiots stop staring at me. I’ll be down for dinner.” Five said, words small and lisped lightly around his chubby cheeks.   
“I’ll come with you.” Vanya offered, and he was so thankful he didn’t have to go upstairs to the dim room himself, but he was unsure why the sudden fear overtook him. She allowed Five to go up the stairs first while the other siblings discussed the current predicament they were all in.   
“Can you go first?” Five asked, looking up at Vanya almost in tears as they almost reached the top of the steps. She smiled and offered her arms to him, which he greatly accepted. He wrapped his now miniature arms around his sisters neck as she finished their journey up the steps. She got his door open and smiled down at him, before turning the light on. He gripped a little harder, unsure if she was going to set him down, but he knew he wanted to just be held for a minute more. Craving the human contact Vanya was giving him. She got the nonverbal hint and began to sway gently with Five, humming some melody he didn’t know, but it calmed his nerves.   
“Okay, no yelling, let’s talk me and you. What the hell happened?” Vanya laughed into his ear a little.   
“Got tired of being small.” Five tried to think of the right explanation, but that was truly it. He was tired of being thirteen so he did something bad, he tried to fix it. He knew he should have waited, maybe more calculation, shouldn’t have gone to the commission most definitely. They sure fixed him alright, he was now fucking three tops, no more thirteen.   
“Tired of being so little, huh?” She kept swaying, a sense of amusement in her voice.   
“I wanted to be your age, but the commission had other plans.” He muttered in slight frustration and anger.   
“The commission? Five, you could have been killed!” She held him back, holding a serious face.   
“I know.” He felt guilty admitting it. She looked so concerned. She finally sat him down, he wanted to whine at the loss of contact, but chose not too. He was an adult god damnit. She sat down on the floor, crossing her arms in thought. She sighed heavily, he felt bad, he felt like she was about to yell, he didn’t want her to yell.   
“Five, you should have at least asked someone, anyone, to go with you. I’m not mad. Just I am so worried.” She stated, he walked over to her, he could feel the unsteady in his feet. He was swimming in his uniform, it dragged on the floor even, like a dress. He looked at her, almost for permission. She opened her arms for him, and he didn’t hesitate to crawl into her lap.   
“I was scared to come home, it was super hard to jump.” He admitted, playing with loose strand of her hair, he felt so vulnerable. He was scared now.   
“I’m sorry you felt that Five, you’re safe now.” She hugged him close, the brother who was regretting physical contact just this morning was practically holding on to it like his life depended on it. She smoothed his hair, she rocked him slowly, she let him have the comfort she knew he was craving.   
“I’m scared now.” He finally whispered, he did, he felt terrified. He felt weird, he felt fuzzy, and he wasn’t sure what he was truly feeling at all. He wanted to be thirteen again so badly, he wanted to not have pudgy little hands and feet, he wanted to normal.   
“No reason to be scared, no reason at all. We got this.” Vanya kissed his temple, earlier today he brushed her off when she went to say goodbye, now she was giving him this completeness.   
“Where is mom?” Five whispered, he wanted his mom, he wanted no needed to be taken care of, but he knew it wouldn’t be as infantile if mom did it.   
“She’s out of commission today, sorry. You know we have her on a schedule.” It was true, it was to keep her in shape, but he still wanted his mom. The news made his eyes tremble a bit, like fat alligator tears could fall. He kept taking deep breaths, he hid his face into Vanya hoping she wouldn’t take notice. She did, she stood slowly up, holding on to her not so little brother but miniature brother to her chest as she rose. He gripped tighter on to her.   
“Where we going?” He asked her, unsure of what this was.   
“Well, you need some clothes, and we all know Dad was a hoarder so I am sure there has to be a box of stuff somewhere.” Vanya explained as she walked towards the hallway filled with their not so happy childhood memories. She sits Five down and he looks panicked, not sure why he is so bewildered, but he knows he is. He watches as she begins to read boxes of what things were, looking for childhood clothes she knew existed. He just kept next to her, not touching her even though it is what he craved.   
“Does anyone need any help in here?” Klaus sang lightly, scaring Five, causing him to finally grab on to Vanya.   
“Klaus! Yes! We’re looking for old clothes that might fit Five.” Vanya answered for him, Five looked alarmed, not wanting another sibling here to grill him about his size. He grabbed at Vanya’s neck for comfort, which she provided. Standing back up and rocking back and forth, he felt his eyes becoming more heavy. He was tracing Vanya’s shirt pattern, thumb subconsciously slipping into his mouth before he closed his eyes. Vanya pretended not to take notice, Klaus smiled at the scene unfolding as they searched boxes.   
“Can I please look at that pudgy little face?” Klaus whispered, his smile big.   
“If he kills you, that is on you.” Vanya laughed as she passed Five off to Klaus. She had said an “ah-ha” pulling out a dusty box labeled “age two years”. Klaus just stared at his micro of a brother, asleep, an assassin who still sucked his small thumb. She pulled open the box and found small little clothes, small little uniforms, small little everything. She held back a couple tears as she pulled out things she knew were hers at one point. She knew their abusive childhood began here, she knew she was a murderer at this age, which made it even worse.   
“How old is he?” Klaus asked, bouncing him as he whimpered.   
“Maybe two? I found a box of uniforms from that age, isn’t that insane? We all looked alike from that age. No personality.”  
“We had our things, I couldn’t dare part with my green blanket. How old was I? Maybe seven when Dad ripped from me.” Vanya remembered then… at age seven their so called father threw out all of their comfort items. She abandoned the box of uniforms before grabbing a box labeled “aged seven”. There were the children’s comfort items that she remembers they all longed for, cried for, the first few nights they were gone. She swore Klaus was going to drop Five how quickly he joined her to stare into the box.   
“He would kill me if I gave him his blankie.” Vanya muttered, taking Five back as Klaus found the precious blanket he just spoke about, touching it as if it were unreal.   
“He may kill you, but my thirty year old ass has never been more excited to snuggle with something.” He muttered. He passed Vanya a light blue blanket with a satin edge, she could see discoloration where Five use to suck on it to self soothe. She smiles draping it over Five.   
“What else did Dad take?” Vanya asked.   
“Everything. Here’s puppy and your kitty. Your gray blankie. Luther’s green one…” Klaus continued to rattle off their childhood possessions, as Vanya wanted to know more about what was happening with their brother right now. She took Five’s turtle stuffed animal and pulled out a pair of pajamas from the two year old bin.   
“We don’t have underwear for him.” Vanya laughed.   
“Bold of you to assume we all were potty trained at two.” Klaus huffed, amusement clear in his voice.   
“Well I guess he goes without tonight. I’m going to head back to his room. Let him nap before we come down stairs.” Vanya said to Klaus, he nodded. Vanya walked slowly back to Five’s room. She couldn’t feel maternal, this was her brother who was an adult, but at the same point… was it? She closed the door behind her as she began to stir Five.   
“What?” A small whine was loudly present as Five opened his eyes.   
“Hey wanna get in pajamas?” Vanya asked in a slight whisper, she didn’t want to undress her brother without his permission.   
“Sure.” Five closed his eyes again, as Vanya laid him on his back on his bed. She slid on the bed with him, trying to slip his shirt off without waking him right back up. He whined lightly and she did something that was going to either going to end in her death or nothing at all. She handed over the blanket and turtle, which Five snuggled deeper into the past comfort objects. She smiled as she quickly got him dressed, and turned the lights off. She sat on his desk chair and played on her phone, not sure if she could really just leave her brother. What if he needed her? 

A couple hours later Five finally stirred, Vanya had fallen asleep in the desk chair, her phone laying in her lap. Five wanted to immediately wake her up as he looked around, he wanted Vanya to just be with him. He felt needy and weak, disgusted with himself. He just laid there quietly instead, he noticed his turtle and blanket from childhood. He nuzzled deep into the objects, feeling deep comfort. He didn’t know why, but he just started to chew on the silk edge of the light blue blanket. He felt safe in that moment, he felt small and weak, but still safe. He knew it would be rude to just wake up his sister, but he wanted Vanya he decided, he didn’t know how to wake her without feeling infantile. Which in reality, he was sucking on a silk edged blanket, wearing pajamas from his very early unremembered childhood. Five slipped off his bed, he was unsure when the bed became so tall.   
“Vanya?” Five whispered, pulling on her pants. She stirred slightly before looking a little shocked before remembering her brother was now significantly smaller.   
“Hey Five.” She said, bending over instinctively picking him up and placing him on her lap. He wanted to fight her on this choice, but instead he leaned into the physical comfort his sister had to offer. He was looking at his turtle as she feathered his hair. “Hey, let’s not chew on this until we wash it.” Vanya said to him, pulling the blanket edge out of his mouth. Five could feel his face heat up, feeling like a small child, in a way he was though. He began to trace her shirt decal once again.   
“Can we get it over with?” Five asked, looking up at her.   
“Get what over with?”   
“Let’s go deal with the hoard of animals we call siblings.” She wanted to laugh, he had this little lisp every child had, he was an actual toddler, but still felt this way.   
“Of course we can, are you ready?” Vanya asked standing up slowly with her brother still in her arms. As they left the room Vanya stopped in front of the bathroom, she sighed.   
“You have to promise not to murder me.” Vanya said to Five.   
“I never make those promises.”  
“Okay, well, this is for both of our best interests so please don’t kill me. Do you have to go to the bathroom before we go downstairs?” She asked, Five could feel his face heat up. For more than one reason. For one it was because she asked such a childish question, but second was the fact he was ready to burst yet had no idea about it.   
“I do, yeah.” He said quickly as she set him down. She stayed on the other side of the door as Five quickly peed, concerned he was unaware of his own body until brought to his attention by his sister. As he came out of the bathroom, he felt even more childish.   
“I need help reaching the sink.” He announced as Vanya nodded, she helped him up and turned on the water. She was silent, almost as a way to save his dignity.   
“What is for dinner?” Five asked as the two walked down the steps, Vanya had gone first, which he was thankful for as he felt wobbly, death gripping the hand rail.   
“I think someone was making pasta.” She paused looking up at Five, “Do you need some help?” She offered, which he nodded and she lifted him to her hip.   
“Hey guys.” Allison said with a warm smile as they finished their trip down the steps.


	2. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at titles and summaries. Also suggestions and comments are great because my mind only goes so far.

“So you’re just this size now?” Diego asked after Five explained over dinner what had occurred.   
“I guess.” Five sounded annoyed. Dinner had been slightly eventful for him: he had spilt his cup twice, causing his pajamas to now be wet, he struggled with the food, he had to stand on the chair until Vanya sat him on her lap for him to reach the table with better ease.   
“I mean there has to be a way to fix it, we will figure it out, you have that big brain of yours.” Klaus sounded amused as he cleared the table. Five wasn’t so sure how big this brain was anymore, he was covered in apple juice currently and was being rocked by his sister.   
“We have to go shopping then.” Allison interjected.   
“Why is it always about shopping with you?” Five asked.   
“She’s not wrong, Five we literally have nothing.” Vanya tried to calm the small ball of anger. He wasn’t handling this well. She didn’t want to mock him though.   
“I can manage.”   
“Your only pair of pajamas is wet, I can try to find more, but wouldn’t it just be easier to just get a few more?” Vanya tried, Five looked up at her exasperated.   
“It will be super quick.” Allison tried. He sighed so deeply.   
“You get half an hour.” Five muttered as Vanya looked shocked he agreed.   
“I’ll clean dinner up, go now.” Luther said, shooing his other siblings away.   
“Now there is someone who hates shopping.” Allison said in amusement as the small group of siblings walked to the door.   
“Okay list, a quick list.” Allison said as Diego started the car, Vanya held Five on her lap, not really sure what to do.   
“Car seat.” Vanya said immediately, Five glared up at her.   
“I’m in my fifties.”   
“And you can’t hold a cup without spilling, your point?” She teased slightly and he huffed in response.   
“Clothes. He needs real clothes and shoes.” Klaus said, looking to who everyone assumed was Ben, “and shoes. Ben is right he needs shoes.” No one had even thought about the fact Five was shoeless.   
“We look like awful parents.” Allison had her head in her hands laughing.   
“We got this. Okay divide and conquer.” Diego said as they pulled up to a Target. They all looked at each other.   
“I’ll take Five to get shoes, he’s wearing a 2-3T right now based on his pajamas so who wants to get clothes?”   
“I’ll do clothes.” Allison volunteered.   
“Perfect, Klaus who are you coming with me or Allison.”   
“I’ll stay with Five and you, I want to watch the shit show go down first hand.” Klaus laughed and Diego knew he was tag teamed with Allison.   
“We got this, we got this.” Allison muttered as they walked in as a group, Vanya held Five in her arms and both sets of siblings grabbed a cart.   
“This is like an intense game show.” Klaus joked as the two groups agreed to meet back in half an hour at the registers. Vanya set Five in the cart and began to push.   
“This is totally infantile.”   
“You don’t have shoes on, we’re lucky you can come in.” Vanya responded.   
“So what do we get all?”   
“We’re team car seat, shoes, and whatever else.” Five was watching Vanya with intensity, he kept reaching out to touch her. Both her and Klaus took notice, but chose not to say anything about it.   
“Five would you be against light up shoes, because hear me out, I bet you can run faster in them.” Klaus laughed lightly trying to engage his brother.   
“I’m not three.”   
“Could have fooled me.” He responded as they stared at car seats. They chose a five point buckle due to Five’s size. His protests were ignored and Klaus went ahead of the pair. Five kept touching Vanya’s hair, trying to get some type of attention he craved for no reason.   
“What’s up?” Vanya whispered as they followed Klaus.   
“I just wanna go home.”   
“I know, but we have to get this stuff. It will be quick, we are trying Five.”   
“Vee, please.” He wanted held, he whined, he wasn’t sure what was actually wrong.   
“Hey, hey, deep breaths. What’s up?” She shushed him quietly, brushing his hair out of his face gently. He didn’t have an answer for her, he just whined again trying to grab her. “Come here.” She whispered, picking him up and holding him as she shoved the cart to Klaus who looked slightly bewildered. Vanya mouthed “keep going” to her brother as she walked slower with Five. P  
“Can we just look at something other than this.” He asked, feeling safe again out of the cart.   
“Of course, let’s go look at books real quick.” She understood the overwhelming feeling her brother must be feeling, well not understood but had a rough idea. The two walked to the books and Five seemed to be calming down just from the motions. He didn’t want to read anything, they had a library in their home, but he just wanted to look. After a few minutes Vanya looked down at her brother, she sighed, she didn’t know how to fix all this. She wanted too though.   
“Okay… I am ready.” Five muttered as she nodded in response walking back to the shoes, they passed through the bedding section with stuffed animals and his eyes focused on a couple that looked very soft.   
“Hey, do you want a new blanket?” Vanya whispered to him, acknowledging silently his eyes that longingly looked at the soft things.   
“I don’t need one.”   
“It isn’t so much about a need, you can want things Five. Come one let’s look closer.” She crotched down to the animals and Five blushed before reaching out to touch the animals. He chose s small kitten, it had a pink bow around it’s neck that was silkie like his blankie at home. Vanya paused standing up with her brother, she stared at the pacifiers for a moment before looking at her brother. It was a calculated risk, but she took it remembering the fingers in his mouth earlier. She grabbed a pack with almost no acknowledgment from her brother as he stared at his kitten. The pair approached Klaus and he smiled at them.   
“Okay I am in love with the light up dinosaurs, but Ben is saying you’ll like the robots more.” Klaus smiled wide as he showed both choices. Five seemed uninterested in either so they tried on the shoe and chose Ben’s pick. He wore a size three in shoes, Klaus grabbed dinosaur slippers in the same size as a way to win in his mind. Five’s eyes were becoming more heavy he realized and hated that, he was an adult god damnit and his sister walking with him should not be putting him to sleep. They walked their way to the front and Klaus eagerly showed Allison different things he had grabbed including rain boots.   
“Hey Five, I like your new friend.” Allison pushed back his hair as she smiled at him, he seemed so small. She knew he was small, but he seemed so innocent right now.   
“Me too.” A whispered response came out of his mouth.   
“Can I hold you?” She asked as the boys began to load the belt. Five looked at Vanya for approval and she handed him off to Allison, she ripped the tag off of the stuffed animal and brought to the cashier.   
“You smell different than Vanya.” A small Five observation was stated out loud.  
“Do I? Do I smell bad?” She teased him slightly.   
“No, she smells like peppermint, you smell like flowers.” He said quietly.   
“It’s the shampoo. Are you okay? I know you aren’t but are you on the verge of killing us?”   
“I don’t like being little. I don’t like even more.”   
“Well, maybe thirteen wasn’t such a bad age.” She swayed and he stayed close to her.   
“Mom has to do something about this. It’s so weird Allison, I feel all floaty.” He tried to explain the confusion he was feeling, but he couldn’t express it.   
“She’ll look you over tomorrow. If you fall asleep in the car, do you want me to wake you up?”   
“I shouldn’t be tired yet, I napped.” He whined to her, not sure why his eyes were so heavy.   
“Yeah, but your body probably went through a lot.”   
“Sleep I guess.” He whispered, he watched as Vanya tried to herd cats, or well their brothers, to the door and she waved Allison to come along. They reached the doors together and instantly Five reached for Vanya. They swapped and went to the car.   
“Can we just deal with the car seat tomorrow?” Diego asked as they arrived at the car.   
“The mother in me says no, but the sister in me doesn’t care. It’s less than five minutes.” They all agreed and got in the car, Vanya sat with Five facing her as she rubbed his back, the radio played soft music and Five fell asleep in a couple beats as they drove.   
“So how is the little shadow?” Diego asked as they pulled in.   
“Passed out. Thankfully.” She laughed as she got out of the car slowly, not to disturb him.   
“I’ll get the big guy to grab the stuff or at least help.” Diego responded as Klaus took a single bag, grabbing the cat that had slipped out of Five’s hand.   
“Vee, he dropped this.” Klaus handed the kitten to her and she smiled at him.   
“Yeah he likes the cat, who would have guessed?”   
“I mean a turtle to a cat they are very different.”   
“The cat is soft though.” Vanya responded, holding it under him as they entered the house. Luther came out to grab everything and Vanya sat in a chair holding her brother.   
“You aren’t going right to bed?” Allison asked.  
“I want a new set of pajamas for him, he still has apple juice on him.” Vanya was tracing his face gently, watching peace fill her brother’s typically concerned face.   
“I totally forgot, I grabbed you some wipes, figured it was an easier clean up. Also… he is actually asleep?” Allison asked her.   
“Yeah don’t think he’s faking.”   
“I got him underwear and pull ups, Claire was not ready at his age, but I don’t know how his body is going to work. I just didn’t want murdered.” Allison said as Luther carried some stuff up the steps.   
“Did you grab a sippy cup by chance?”  
“Yeah we grabbed two packs.”   
“Can someone go wash one for me so I can fill it with water? Also one of the pacifiers I grabbed?”   
“Vanya you’re pushing your luck.” Allison just gave her these eyes worried for her sister’s well being.   
“I know, hey do you think Luther would move my bed into his room?”   
“Luther will do anything if I just ask.”   
“Well, not all of us have that luxury.” Vanya said to her. She nodded in understanding as she got up to find Luther. Vanya got up to find a cup for Five and she found Klaus already washing them.   
“I heard or well Ben heard you speaking with Allison.” Klaus explained handing her a cup of water and a pacifier.   
“Thanks a million. I’ll be down after I lay him down.” She said to him.   
“You aren’t going to stay up there with him?”   
“No… should I?”   
“I mean, yeah, maybe? Ask Allison, we were all abused children.”   
“I’ll ask Allison.” Vanya said back before Klaus looked at Five.   
“Goodnight our little assassin, don’t kill your siblings. we’re asking nicely.”   
“Goodnight Klaus.” Vanya said turning.   
“Hey, I love you.”   
“Love you too.” The siblings had been trying that out… saying I love you more as a way to show they could heal together. Vanya saw Luther move her bed into Five’s room as they reached the top of the steps.   
“Thank you.” She said in sincerity.  
“No problem.” He muttered, Allison was fussing over Five’s bed.   
“Hey Allison. Does it make me a bad person to leave him up here?”   
“I wouldn’t say a bad person, but maybe not the first night. I can stay up here if you want?”   
“No, it’s fine I’ll watch TV on my phone.” Vanya said as the two bid goodnight. She was now left with just her sleeping brother. She got to work switching his clothes and wiping all the juice off of him that had dried into a sticky substance. She quickly tucked him in, slipping a pacifier in his mouth pulling his fingers out, she sat the cup in bed with him and turned the light off. Vanya slipped into her own pajamas before climbing into the bed Luther moved for her. She was annoyed the twin bed had enough room for her, but at the same point made switching rooms significantly easier.   
She slowly closed her own eyes as she watched Five already be in a restful sleep.


	3. Wide Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does it always ask this, like why? Also prompt ideas? Might do a one shot book as well.

“Vanya…” Vanya wasn’t sure how many times her name had been whispered prior to her opening up her eyes. It was still pitch black and frankly she was more shocked to be pulled out of sleep by a child than anything. Then it clicked, it was Five in front of her.   
“Hey Five, what’s up? What time is it?” She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, unsure of what time it was.   
“Like four am.”   
“Then why are we awake?” Vanya’s eyes were heavy.   
“I had a bad dream.” He whispered to her.   
“Wanna come in bed with me? We can talk about it.” She lifted up her covers.   
“Not the issue.” He muttered.   
“What’s the issue then?”   
“Don’t make me say it.” He whined loudly, childlike.   
“Okay, well I am many things, but a mind reader is not something I am.” She laughed slightly. Her eyes finally became more in focus as she stared at the small boy in front of her, he was scared, shaking, and filled with worry. Who looked like an actual child instead of her cold, smug brother.   
“Vanya, please.” He touched her hand, begging for physical comfort, unsure of how to receive it.   
“Come here Five, come on.” Vanya sat up now, grabbing him, despite him struggling some. She held him close and hummed, she quickly figured out the main issue. He was damp.   
“I’m scared.” He whispered to her. She wasn’t sure why he was so scared, he was small what was him wetting the bed on top of everything else?   
“Nothing to be scared of. You’re safe.”   
“We don’t know that.” He whispered to her, his hands wrapped around her neck as they rocked.   
“I do, I know we are safe. Come on, let’s clean up.” She stood up with her smaller brother and walked to the bathroom to start the water for the tub. She continued to hum and rock and whisper sweet nothings into his ears in order to keep him calm.   
“But we don’t. They could hurt us, you.” Panic struck his voice.   
“How about we worry about it in the morning, now, let’s just get cleaned up. Let’s get ready to go back to sleep.” She hummed, undressing her brother who would not stop fretting. He was yanking at his hair, and the stress was making her worry. “Baby,” was the pet name going to get her kill? Possibly, “let’s just clean up and go back to sleep. It is four in the morning.”   
“I don’t know if I can.” She wanted to laugh at Five’s tone, such exasperation for such small body. She instead placed him in the water.   
“Well, for now you are. I mean let’s face it, Luther is basically a human tank.” He laughed a little at her comment.   
“Why lavender?” Five asked, as Vanya put lavender body wash on a wash cloth.   
“It’s supposed to help you relax and make you sleepy.” She handed him the bottle as she bathed him, shocked there was no fight.   
“In the apocalypse, I found a fox that was supposed to be a hot pack I think, he was filled with rice. He smelt like lavender.”   
“Did you sleep with him?”   
“The first few nights, I didn’t really sleep though, I more cried into Gerry and hoped one of you would wake up or you would find me. I didn’t bury you.”   
“You didn’t bury Ben either.”   
“I found your book day two, I knew Ben wasn’t going to come find me.” He looked sad at the lavender wash as Vanya rinsed him.   
“I’m sorry it’s how you found out Five, and I am sorry how scared and lonely you were.” He scoffed slightly. She saw tears pooled in his eyes though.   
“It was childish. It’s stupid just to cry.” He was wiping his eyes as she pulled him out of the tub.   
“It isn’t stupid, no matter what dad used to say.” She was drying his small body, before getting his hair, she got a small giggle as she dried his hair. When she pulled the towel off, tears were still coming, but he smiled at her before grabbing at her. Wrapping her brother in a towel, she carried the small one back to his room. She could feel tears continue to wet her shoulder where his head was hid.   
“Hey, it’s okay, why the tears?” She asked gently, sitting him down on her bed before getting on his level.   
“It’s stupid.” His voice was breathy, wiping aggressively at his face. She had a sad hum as she wiped some tears that got past, almost to his mouth.   
“It’s not stupid. It means your human.”   
“No.” It was a stupid response, Five was well aware of that, but he didn’t have a better answer for Vanya in this moment.   
“It’s okay now Five, I promise. No one is going to yell because you’re upset.” She was brushing his hair out of his face, trying to provide comfort. He finally gave him and grabbed at her to be held. She picked him back up, deciding apparently sleep was no longer in their cards. He kept grabbing her like she was going to vanish. Rubbing his towel covered back, she grabbed a new set of pajamas for her brother, still shushing him.   
“I want to go home.” The wail was heart breaking to Vanya, she wasn’t one hundred percent sure what Five meant, but either way her heart broke in two.   
“I am so sorry baby, it’ll be okay I promise. Let’s get comfy and go down stairs, okay?” She didn’t know what else to do, she never dealt with a sobbing toddler. She started to get Five dressed, she grabbed a pull up and hoped for her life as she had Five step in to it. He cried harder a bit, but didn’t argue. She slipped his pajamas on quickly on top and grabbed him close again. She quickly got them down the steps, hoping to avoid waking their other siblings.   
“Five, you gotta calm down buddy, you’re going to make yourself sick. That won’t be fun, will it?” She bounced him as she had seen on several television programs. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the other pacifier from the pack they purchased.   
“Dad said those are bad.” The wail was harder, she was going to ignore he slept with one not three hours ago. “Good thing Dad isn’t here. It’ll help, I promise. Come on, please. I’m getting you some juice too.” His cries were physically painful, he took the soother eventually and still cried around it. She shushed him as she grabbed juice from the fridge, grabbing a cup from the drying rack and filling it with apple juice, she quickly closed the lid and offered it to him. He denied it, shaking his head which was buried in her messy hair. She set the cup down on the coffee table, turning the TV on to a random channel in an attempt to drown out this sudden outburst. She walked around, bouncing him in the living room as cries soon turned to just desperate grasps at her pajamas top.   
“Dad isn’t here.” Was all she heard Five whisper.   
“No, he’s not. It is just us. I got you, we’re safe. We are safe now.” She rocked and swayed as the TV played.   
“I can’t have my kitty can I?” His voice around his soother made Vanya coo.   
“You can’t, but not the reason dad gave. We have to wash her first, same with turtle and blankie.” Vanya explained, not wanting to be like their dad.   
“I want them.”   
“You can have them later. Here, we have this soft blanket on the couch, it’s no blankie, but it’s super soft. I got it a few weeks ago.” She draped it over him, he knew exactly when she got it. He grabbed it the first night he found it out on the couch, cuddling with it alone in the dark, finding more comfort than he wanted to admit in the object. Five felt foolish right now, he really did. He was adult, he shouldn’t be sobbing over something as stupid as realizing he was scared and small. He shouldn’t be wearing a god damn diaper and be okay with everything occurring. He didn’t know why his sister humming was making him calmer, or what was even going on in his damn head none of it made sense.   
“Can I have a sip of juice?”   
“Of course.” She whispered quietly as she handed Five his cup from the coffee table, he took slow sips, holding onto his pacifier as he drank. Vanya walked the two to the kitchen, wetting a paper towel. Five replaced his pacifier after having his drink and looked weird as Vanya went to wipe his face.   
“No thank you.”   
“It’s so your face won’t get itchy. As someone who cries a lot, trust me. It will help.” Five nodded as she wiped his face before returning to the living room. She went to sit down, but a whine escaped his lips. She shot right back up as his eyes grew heavy with her pacing. About half an hour later, her brother was out cold, but every time she went to sit, he would begin to wake back up. 

“Vanya?” She jumped slightly as Luther walked into the living area.   
“Yeah, hey, why are you up so early?” She whispered, turning her body and Luther saw their smaller brother asleep.   
“I was going for a run, but looks like you’ve been up for a while.”   
“Yeah, he woke up about four.”   
“It’s six am, and you look almost dead. I should know you were pretty much dead.” He laughed awkwardly.   
“Every time I go to sit down, he wakes right back up. Or almost does.” She explained.   
“Can I take him? Will he let you hand him off, then you can sleep a few more hours.”   
“We can try.” Vanya offered Luther Five, who whined at the second of the loss of contact, but calmed down as Luther began pacing.   
“Just like this?”   
“Yeah, I’ll just lay on the couch, you’re a life saved Luther.”   
“Get some sleep, we can be quiet can’t we Five?” He asked to the small sleeping figure. Vanya smiled as she pulled a blanket off the couch, pulling it over herself before she watched the infomercial until she fell asleep within minutes.   
“We got this buddy, I promise we got this.” Luther whispered to Five as he bounced him, feeling very protective of the small assassin in his hands.


	4. Fluff and Filler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, why do they always ask for this. I am also on day two without sleep so there is the as well.

It was roughly nine in the morning when Vanya had stirred, she blinked slowly, unsure of what was going on.   
“Vanya! You’re up.” Five seemed genuinely excited to see her, scrambling to her on the couch to cuddle.   
“Hey little guy. What’s up?” She kissed his head as she cuddled with him. The TV was on yet, Luther had fallen back asleep on the chair, and Diego was smiling from the other arm chair. “I said we shouldn’t wake up our siblings.” Diego muttered, amusement in his voice.   
“I didn’t! She woke up.”   
“You crawled up and down six times, no wonder she woke up.” He laughed at Five’s antics for the last ten minutes, if he was being honest Five was driving him crazy a little. Vanya rubbed Five’s back, allowing her brother to nuzzle into her, this was very different than the wailing Five she left with Luther.   
“It’s fine, I should be up anyway.” Vanya muttered, something about this moment was so weird, weirder than the fact her brother was like two. She adjusted to have Five on her stomach and she laid on her back, she tickled him to get a squeal of delight, she laughed too. Diego watched the interaction closely, because he never saw Vanya as someone who was good with kids. He sat on her stomach and looked down at her with a child like look, Vanya had his hands and they were just swinging their arms around to amuse Five.   
“Did Mom get up yet?” Vanya asked, still trying to get the sleep out of her voice.   
“No, she will soon. Five refused breakfast earlier, so he hasn’t eaten yet either.”   
“You refused? What time did you get up?”   
“Only a half hour ago, saw him curled up with the big guy and he stirred when I came down.” Diego smiled, his brother was something he didn’t understand. Vanya nodded, sitting up with her brother dipping him down and back listening to him giggle, because she knew the giggles were about to stop. He needed a change.   
“Do you want to come up stairs with me Five?” She asked him, hoping his adult brain would get the hint, but the giggly little boy in from of her had her question it. He giggled and shook his head no, before blinking off. Great, the flash of blue meant he was gone.   
“Fuck.” Diego muttered before Vanya could. Both got up to go search for their brother.   
“I feel like if we just wait it out he will come out, he doesn’t have much of an attention span.” Vanya slowly made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee, knowing her brother would flash back eventually. She opened the fridge and stared blankly into the abyss that was the family fridge.   
“You know, staring at it doesn’t make it change.” Diego said from the table.   
“It’s too damn early for your sass.”   
“I’m just saying.”   
“Is there anything you want to eat? Maybe your choice will bring me inspiration.”   
“You could… hear me out, eat the triple chocolate ice cream for breakfast.”   
“A swing and a miss from knife boy, we are not having ice cream for breakfast.”   
“Fine, I guess fruit and yogurt then. God, you’re so boring. Where was the Vanya who was just playing with Five to get him to laugh, she seems like she’d do ice cream for breakfast.”   
“She wouldn’t. Do you think everyone will want this?” She asked as she began to pull out fruit. Unsure of how many oranges to peel and other fruits to cut up.   
“I mean probably, I could eat my weight in kiwi right now to be honest.”   
“Should we have protein? Like what does Five need to eat?”   
“He needs to be a teenager again at least. No idea what’s up with him.”   
“He has a forty five second attention span and likes to be carried. I don’t know what else could be up?” She laughed a little, beginning to cut up some kiwi.   
“Why were you guys down stairs?”   
“He was upset, no need to wake up the entire floor. Luther was up an the ass crack of dawn because he’s Luther, but I got to go back to sleep.”   
“I can’t believe monkey man has a caring side.”   
“Did you just call me monkey man?” Luther arrived in the kitchen, grabbing a coffee mug to fill.   
“Yeah, I did. What are you going to do fight me about it?”   
“I swear to whatever, if you guys kill each other before eleven am I might loose it.”   
“Is that your nickname for me behind my back?” Luther asked Diego as he sat down with his coffee.   
“Don’t get all emotional.” Diego was shocked his brother seemed alarmed by some dumb nickname.   
“I won’t. Hey where is Five?” Luther finally realized the tot was missing from the kitchen as Vanya continued breakfast.   
“He’s hiding somewhere. I said we had to go upstairs, and you know blue flash and poof gone.” She did jazz hands laughing.   
“You aren’t going to go get him?” Luther questioned her motives.   
“He will come back. He for one will get a rash, and he is well aware of that.” Vanya answered moving onto apples to cut.   
“Why was he in such a fuss this morning?” Luther finally asked, he had been the one to take the child from a very tired Vanya.   
“He was just scared I think, maybe bubbled emotions from being shrunk again? He seems different to me, but I don’t want to judge too harshly. He’s small. Plus seeming him smile like that, I think it’s good for him.”   
“Good for him?” Diego asked her as she poured herself a cup of coffee.   
“Not good for him, but like, I don’t know. Mom is checking him out today so hopefully this gets cleared up.” Suddenly conversation shifted when Five was running ahead of Allison laughing as she pretending to chase him.   
“Ah, sleeping beauty is up I see.” Diego joked.   
“I don’t see Klaus.” Allison responded with a smile. Five ran to Vanya and pulled on her, demanding to be held. She complied. Luther was trying to hold back his laughter.   
“He does sleep forever doesn’t he?” Luther said to Allison to sat next to him. By this point Vanya’s attention turned to Five who was smiling at her, happy to be in her arms.   
“Hey, you’re dry. Did you let Allison change you?” She asked him.   
“Yeah, I changed myself, she just needed to help a little.” He whispered to her, as this was clearly an important secret.   
“Good, we’re having yogurt and fruit for breakfast, then mom should be up soon.” Vanya responded, filling his cup with chocolate milk as she sat him on the counter with her.   
“We need to get Mom to scan me and run a couple DNA tests.” He responded, it was like a flip switched in his mind.   
“Hey you’re rubbing your eyes a lot, what’s up?” Vanya stopped what she was doing and took notice to her brother.   
“Just itchy.” He stole another piece of kiwi off the plate as Vanya accepted the answer.   
“After Mom scans you what do you want to do today?” She asked him as she moved to strawberries next.   
“Well, hopefully I will be 13.” He answered her in a serious tone with a little lisp attached.   
“And if not?”   
“Work on equations. Some other stuff.” He responded. His legs swung as he sat there with a smile on his face eating off the plate.   
“You know this is for everyone.” She told him with a smile.   
“I’m just nibbling some.” He said to her as she finished up with cutting bananas.   
“I know, what type of yogurt do you want?” Vanya asked as the bananas were the quickest to cut.   
“I like the raspberry one you got.” Five responded and Vanya hummed in approval as she grabbed plates for everyone, but filled Five’s for him. She grabbed his yogurt out of the fridge and put it into one of the separated sections of his plate before carrying him and his food over to the table.   
“Oh you make his plate but not ours?” Luther laughed as everyone got up to refill their cups or grab a yogurt out of the fridge. Five sat next to Vanya, but soon moved his way onto her lap to eat his breakfast. He felt funny. Not shrink funny, just funny in general. He didn’t know why.   
“Vanya.” He whispered grabbing her attention as she spoke to their siblings.   
“What’s up?” She asked him, finally looking down, her eyes becoming wide.   
“I don’t feel good.” Five said to her as she silently alerted the others.   
“Yeah why don’t you stop eating for now, come on let’s go to the bathroom.” She stated, standing with her brother as Diego made a silent run for their mother. Five held onto her as Allison followed the pair into the bathroom.   
“How do you feel old timer?” Allison asked as Vanya sat him on the counter, looking for a rag to wipe him with. Five couldn’t respond before Allison was covered in Five’s breakfast. She made a noise as Vanya turned around to see Five get sick, tears forming fast in his eyes.   
“Oh baby.” Vanya whispered as Allison stripped her shirt off to stay with her siblings in the bathroom. Vanya held him as she wet the rag to wipe him down.   
“I don’t think you’re feeling that great.” Allison laughed a bit to bring the tension down. She wrapped herself in a towel as Diego and Mom came in.   
“What happened to your shirt?” Diego asked as Mom turned her attention to Five.   
“I got puked on, if you want to deal with my shirt that would be great.” Allison handed it off to Diego who grimaced, but did as he was asked.   
“Oh my Five, you are very small. Diego had said, but wow.” She whispered as Vanya rocked with him in his arms, Vanya assumed Five would go right to their mother, but he stayed latched to her, looking up unhappy at their mother.   
“He just threw up and he has a rash. Did I do something wrong?” Vanya was freaking out slightly, but tried to stay calm.   
“I think he may not agree with something he was eating, come up to the infirmary, we can fix this problem right up.” Mom was chipper as the duo followed her up the steps. There was a sense of urgency, but Five was unaware. He knew he was itchy, but he had Vanya and she wasn’t putting him down. He was scared of the infirmary though.   
“I don’t wanna go there.” He said to Vanya as they walked down the hall.   
“Just real quick. I’m just worried about you.” She whispered as they reached the infirmary. Mom was already quick to find the kit she was looking for.   
“I need you on the table Five.” He shook his head aggressively, Vanya sighed, sitting on the table with him.   
“Mom. I don’t wanna be here.” He could feel himself start to hyperventilate. He knew he was freaking out over nothing.   
“Oh mama knows baby, let’s get some medicine to help the rash.” Vanya smiled at their mother’s response, Five continued to grip at her as if she was the last thing on earth.   
“I’m fine.” Five lied, he had to leave, he felt trapped, he didn’t know what was going on exactly, maybe a panic attack. He lied, definitely a panic attack.   
“I have to give you a shot okay? It’ll make it all stop.” Now Five was freaking out some, thrashing, Vanya held a little tighter.   
“Five, come on, it’ll be okay. Shhhh.” Vanya comforted him as mom got to his exposed arm to give him an injection. Five cried at the shot, but held tighter to Vanya.   
“I can give him something for this freak out too, but someone has to stay with him, the Benadryl could make him drowsy already.” Mom stated, Vanya nodded rapidly, her brother wasn’t having a going on three moment, he was having some type of PTSD issue. A second shot was given rapidly, before Five could protest more.   
“What’s going on?” Vanya finally asked as she could now sway with Five as they waited to see what to do next.   
“I think he may be slightly allergic to something he ate this morning, hence the hives. I’m sorry I had to give you a few shots baby.” Mom cooed at the small child in Vanya’s arms. He nodded still freaking out, but Vanya rocking him was making it more bearable.   
“I caused this?” Vanya asked then.   
“You didn’t mean to dear, any of you could have.”   
“Was he allergic before?”   
“No, but something is up with him. He is currently about three years old.” Their mother looked at him and sighed a concerned sigh.   
“I know he is, just I feel guilty now.” She whispered, watching her brother calm down.   
“Don’t be. Okay, he got Benadryl and Ativan. He might get a bit sleepy, or super hyper it does depend on the child. We can worry about scanning him later to figure out the DNA issue.” Mom said smoothing Five’s hair as he calmed down. Vanya nodded to her.   
“And I am here if he gets worse. Now I think I am needed to clean the bathroom downstairs up some.” She laughed lightly, kissing Vanya on the cheek before opening the door.   
“Is he okay?” Allison asked, a tank top now replaced her night shirt, the others who were awake stood there as well.   
“Yeah, I fucked up, apparently he has allergies.” Vanya muttered as they walked down the hall, all of them wanting to fuss over Five who was having none of that shit.   
“Oh mom, can you clean Five’s bed up so we can get his turtle and kitty washed?” Vanya said to their mother as they were about to turn to the steps.   
“Of course. Okay Five, I’ll come check on you soon.” Mom kissed his cheek as they distended the stairs. They all knew what to look out for with allergies as Luther had a horrible allergy growing up. Vanya sat down on the couch and just held Five close to her, not caring the others were watching.   
“You scared me.” She whispered into his ear, he was holding onto her as well also ignoring the siblings who were staring.   
“I’m sorry.” His voice sounded so small, her heart hurt knowing he was full of PTSD and fear of abandonment, which almost made sense to why he was okay with what was going on to a certain extent.   
“Never be sorry for who you are.” She said to him, leaning back still holding him tight.   
“Remember that next time he tells you to go fuck yourself.” Diego smiled some to Vanya to lighten the mood.   
“He’s not wrong.” Allison said to her in agreement. Vanya laughed along, knowing full well she didn’t care what he said about her ever, he was back. All those sandwiches made, all those nights she spent crying, she had Five back. Even though Five was a bit different. Her siblings went to clean up breakfast she presumed as she continued to hold Five on the couch. She had grabbed his cup full of water from their four am adventure for him to sip on, which he gladly took.   
“Do you want to watch TV?” She asked gently, pulling the soft blanket over the two of them as they were sitting up.   
“Can we talk?” Five sounded more grown up, and she nodded to him.   
“We can always talk.”   
“I feel so stupid.”   
“Why?” Vanya was concerned more than anything else, yes he was small right now, but he was genius.   
“Every night I stand at your door when you sleepover and I want to knock… but I don’t.”   
“Why don’t you?”   
“Because I’m not a baby.” Vanya could seriously disagree right now, but she smiled at him.   
“Always knock. I will never be upset you did.”   
“Vee?”   
“Yeah Five?”   
“Did anyone except you ever look for me?” She sighed at the question.   
“I’m sure we all did in our own way Five. I had no powers, but I could look at every homeless shelter and alley way I could. I just needed to find you, but in a way I always wasn’t sure if you were better wherever you were, because back home clearly wasn’t going great.” She feathered his hair, she didn’t want another melt down like they had this morning.   
“It wasn’t.” He laughed a little.   
“Five, we can fix this, it’ll be okay I promise. You won’t be small forever.” Vanya moved her knees up as Five leaned back on them.   
“I’m scared because I am small.” He said in a serious tone, which did not match his body at the moment.   
“We talked about that. I got you and so does everyone else. You’re so safe here with us.”   
“I should say sorry to Alli. I threw up on her.” He suddenly remembered.   
“You can later. Let’s have the medicine work okay? We gotta stay calm.” Five finished his water as she said this to him. He handed it to her.   
“Can I have pineapple juice?”   
“Oh god if we have any. What is your second choice?”   
“Apple.”   
“I know we have that.” Vanya waved the cup over her head until Diego walked in.   
“I am not a maid and even if I was this is a horrible way to treat one.”   
“You still came though, do you mind filling this with pineapple or apple juice please?” Vanya smiled at her brother as did Five.   
“I suppose. But treat the staff with more respect.” Diego laughed as he carried the cup to go find the desired contents. Five repositioned himself so he was on Vanya’s chest, he listened to her calm heart beat to make his eyes heavy. Vanya smiled, not really shocked due to the medications.   
“You can close your eyes baby. I won’t leave, pinkie promise.”   
“You won’t get tired of me?”   
“Never ever, in a million years. Now let’s take a little nap. I bet you will feel loads better when you wake up.” Vanya said to him, rubbing his back.   
“I love you.” She almost couldn’t hear it, but thankfully she was silent when it was said.   
“I love you so much.” Vanya pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as she watched his eyes close.


	5. I'm awful at posting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awful at posting simply awful. Leave comments/suggestions!

When Five woke up it was Hell to say the least, something was horribly off. Vanya had slipped out from under Five not three minutes ago, she had to pee and figured he’d be out for a while longer, she was wrong. She heard screaming and arguing while she peed, she rubbed both of her temples mentally preparing for what was about to be a huge fight out there she was sure.   
“Why are we yelling?” She screamed over everyone as she walked back in, pretending everything was fine with a plastered smile.   
“Diego fucking sucks, that’s why were yelling.” Five shouted in that newly found baby voice that whined without command.   
“Five you shouldn’t swear.” Allison immediately interjected, which Vanya thought was the least of their worries.   
“I am a grown ass adult, I will swear if I want too.”   
“You peed yourself this morning when I was holding you, cut the I’m an adult shit out or start acting like it.” Luther for the defense of Allison.   
“Don’t throw that at me, I can’t help it.”   
“I mean old people piss themselves too.” Diego chuckled before Five threw the remote at his head, at full speed. Him barely dodging it.   
“Okay! Enough!” Vanya yelled again over the petty argument she was encountering. Her siblings paused as she looked at everyone in front of her.   
“I love it when you think you can tell us what to do.” Luther said bitterly at her.   
“What fucking ever number one, I’m taking Five upstairs with me, enjoy your god damn arguments.”   
“No! I wanna stay down here. This isn’t finished yet!” Vanya grabbed him anyway, deciding this fight was not worth it at all. He pushed and smacked her on the way up the stairs, she set him down at the top so they could be eye level.   
“Okay Five, I have been calm, cool, and collected. Now, I am over your shit. Stop throwing an absolute tantrum just because I had to pee before you got up.”   
“That wasn’t why.”   
“Well you can tell me why then in ten minutes after you go stand in the corner. I don’t want to hear a word out of you.” She muttered, angry tone, enough to make Five huff off to his room to stand in the corner. She finished her climb up the steps, making sure Five was listening to her instructions, before turning to be startled by Klaus.   
“How’s the new mom holding up.” He teased as she rolled her eyes.   
“I know he’s tired, but god damn, the others just feed into the anger.”   
“Yeah we never really learned to express ourselves.” Klaus laughed, knowing it was true.   
“He had a slight allergic reaction this morning, so the medicine could be causing this and he was so sleepy and peaceful. He chucked the remote at Diego’s head, Klaus.”   
“Did he hit him at least?” Klaus looked hopeful.   
“Klaus, we don’t encourage this. We don’t hit our siblings.” Which she knew was a flat out lie.   
“Ah, you see Vanya, you didn’t train with us as children, dad encouraged this completely.”   
“I want him to be happy, yelling and throwing things is not happy.” She could hear a loud sniff and she immediately turned her attention to Five’s room.   
“He’s okay to cry Vanya, it is okay. I know you want to just make it better, but you are. You didn’t hit him like dad would have, you didn’t tell him he was worthless, or ordinary. You sent him just to think for a few minutes to calm down. Isn’t that amazing considering our father?”   
“Maybe I guess. How are you so insightful? When did this happen?”  
“Sobriety is a bitch and so is Ben when he won’t stop talking in your ear.” He smiled at his sister who took yet another deep breath.   
“You both have good points, as I don’t know who has either point.” She hugged Klaus, she was stiff at first, but they leaned into each other and laughed at their awkwardness.   
“I use to watch Allison’s movies in rehab, she would just hug these strangers with no hesitation, I can’t tell you ten times we have ever hugged and we’re siblings.” He said as he leaned back and Vanya laughed.   
“I had someone hug me in college and I physically recoiled from the touch.” 

“Is that why you want to hold him all the time?” She sighed, not wanting to get into why she felt the need to constantly hold her brother at this size.   
“He was all alone, Klaus. I would have been so scared.”   
“You were all alone Vanya, in your own way.”   
“But not with rotting bodies.”   
“I guess you were spared that detail.”   
“Forgot you essentially were. Okay, I got this. Do you want to go deal with the mess down stairs?” Vanya asked hopefully.   
“Yeah, I can. I don’t want too, but I can.” He rolled his eyes as he made his way down the steps to deal with what was most certainly a shit show. Vanya walked back and forth for a few more moments before entering Five’s room. She decided she never looked at a clock so he could be done, she sat on the rug in his room and took another deep breath. His sheets were pulled away and his toys were missing, most certainly being washed by their mother.   
“Hey Five?” Vanya asked cautiously from her spot on the floor, her brother turned to her and looked miserable. Tears and snot were down his face and he was pulling at his hair. He looked anxious, but her first concern was his breathing, it was fast and hard.   
“Five wanna come cuddle?” She asked, opening her arms for her small brother to run too. She rocked him and shushed him, trying to regain control of his breathing, he held on to her like there was nothing more important.   
“Don’t hit me like daddy did.” His voice broke and sounded so small, she hadn’t heard him address their father as daddy since they were small children.   
“I would never hit you like that Five, promise. I still reserve the right to a playful smack now and then.” She was close to him, their noses touching now and she rubbed hers on his, causing giggles from his small mouth. She smiled at him, holding him again, not caring her shirt was covered in Five. After a few minutes Five finally looked up at her, she smiled.   
“Are you mad?”   
“I was upset, just at everything.”   
“Why can they fight, but not me?”   
“They are so much bigger than you right now Five, I don’t want anything to happen where you could get hurt. What if Diego wasn’t thinking and threw the remote right back at you? What if Luther grabbed you like he did when we were younger... so much could go wrong.”  
“That implies that either has a brain.”   
“Well, yes, it does, but they didn’t react that way which I am thankful for. My point is they are idiots, we all collectively share like ten brain cells and sometimes others hold more than others.” He laughed at that.   
“I think we get them the most.”   
“I would most certainly agree. Now how are you feeling?” She was checking his arms over, finding more bumps and hives which she sighed at.   
“If I tell you something can you not tell anyone?” Vanya wasn’t sure what was about to come out of Five’s mouth, but he could tell her he was going to murder Luther or his kitty was his best friend, she wasn’t sure. It was like a constant wild card.  
“Go for it.”  
“Can you change me? I’m itchy.”   
“Yeah Five, that’s not a secret. Come on.” She stood holding out for his hand.   
“No, like can you change me?” He whined a little, annoyed his sister was confused.   
“I thought Allison said you could do it yourself? Just need some help standing.” He whined louder at his sisters response and she clutched her nose out of slight annoyance.   
“I need new pajamas.” He sounded so close to a complete melt down. Vanya smiled, ignoring his tone of voice.   
“Then just say that, come on lets find a set.” He wanted picked up and whined again, finally throwing his arms up, she took the hint and grabbed him. He leaked, Vanya didn’t audibly sigh, but she was in her head. He leaked and it was on Vanya, again. His pee would be on her constantly she worried. He grabbed at a two piece set and Vanya smiled.   
“When will Kitty be done?”   
“Soon probably. Okay lets change.” Vanya grabbed him a pull up and the thing of wipes from behind her, shocked to see him laying down. “Five, what are you doing?” She asked him.   
“It leaked and is gross. Please?” Vanya was shocked, but whatever. She knew how to change a child, she never expected Five to request this though. Which made her more worried. She pulled his damp pants down before tearing both sides of his pull up. He had a rash, it was already really irritated.   
“Did Allison see this earlier?”   
“I didn’t let her look.”   
“I don’t know if we have cream for this buddy.” She muttered, looking in the bag, no they didn’t. A run to the store would be needed. She wiped him down hearing him whine in discomfort. He wanted to cry, he wanted to cry for several reasons, but he felt so stupid. He felt infantile, he also felt upset that Vanya put another pull up on him. He kept leaking, didn’t they have anything that wouldn’t leak? He shouldn’t want or need this. Was it really a want? What was going on in his mind, maybe he was just sad?   
“What is running through that little head of yours?” Vanya finally asked as she pulled Five up to her when she had him dressed.   
“I’m itchy.” Is what Five decided to go with, not wanted to vocalize the slew of concerns that were overwhelming him.   
“You can have something for that if you want?”   
“Yeah, please.” He stuck part of his hand in his mouth, which Vanya removed as the pair stood up.   
“The herd of animals is tamed.” Klaus announced just as they stood.   
“Good, I didn’t want to deal with that.”   
“I said we shouldn’t piss off Five because we’d all be pissed off right now.” Klaus smiled lightly, Five looked at the floor.   
“You should say sorry.” Vanya finally said.   
“I said sorry.”   
“To me, not them down stairs.”   
“I think we can let it slide one time.” Klaus joked trying to get his brother to acknowledge him. Five finally looked up at Klaus and Klaus went in to grab his brother.   
“No, Vee.” Was Five’s response.   
“I have to get your medicine Bub, how about you hang with Klaus.” He would rather find the medicine, but sighed and went to Klaus. He stayed quiet, swaying back and forth holding Five, Five would never admit how peaceful he felt right now. He was touching his brother’s shirt as they rocked, waiting for Vanya to reappear.   
“So, how does it feel to be pint sized?” “Better until you opened your damn mouth.” He heard Klaus tsk him in response.   
“Language.” He laughed a little. Five was unamused with his brothers antics.   
“You know, you can be absolutely insufferable.” Five muttered, no longer tracing his brothers shirt, no longer wanting that tranquil feeling he got whenever Vanya would hold him from Klaus. He ignored how his voice sounded small and weak, he truly was just ignoring a lot. Klaus began to throw him around some, he let out surprised giggles and squeals, which could be heard throughout of the house.   
“Oh, but you love me.” Klaus kissed his face several times, which Five batted away as Vanya came back into view.   
“Save me.” He said dramatically as she laughed and grabbed him from Klaus.   
“You’re about to hate me too. It’s liquid medicine.”   
“Gross.” Was all Klaus muttered, the face Five pulled was priceless.   
“It can’t be that bad.” He muttered as he took the small cup, it was that bad and both siblings laughed at his misery enough to remind Five he was actually home.   
“Was it that bad?”  
“Shut up Klaus.”  
“I’m sorry, do you want a popsicle to get rid of the taste?”  
“I’d rather have a martini.”   
“Well, little guy, you gotta be sober like me.” Klaus poked at him, more giggles erupting.   
“Okay I’m going to run to the store, do you want to come with?” Vanya asked five who just looked around. She hoped he said no, she didn’t want to upset him there.   
“Can I please?” He whispered into her ear, she smiled and rubbed his back, swaying.   
“Of course you can. But it won’t be much fun.”  
“Wanna stay with you.”  
“Well let’s get dressed then!” Vanya tried to sound excited.   
“I’ll wear the dinosaur outfit today. The one that looks like I’m at least 25.” Klaus and Vanya laughed in response.   
“Hey, Klaus. Can I borrow some clothes?” Vanya asked.   
“Of course. I’ll make you look like a MILF for all those guys at the store.” Vanya made a noise of annoyance and Klaus spun to go to his room.   
“What do we need all?” Five asked as they walked into his room.   
“Well, more medicine to start. Rash cream. Whatever else strikes your fancy.” He needed diapers not pull ups. She was well aware of it. She wasn’t ready for the fight with five though.   
“Can we get some games? We don’t have any.”  
“Of course. Of course, we can just explore today in Target instead of it being a mad dash like we were last night.” She watched as he asked for help silently while getting dressed. She complied and was on her knees smiling at her brother. Her brother and her were once this size for real, which is horrible and fantastic. She became a murderer at this age. She was just finishing the buttons when Klaus walked in.   
“I have brought you adorable sweat pants, they hang off the hips some so it’s real flirty. Then a cute sweater crop top. Very MILF to me.” He laughed throwing the clothes at her.   
“Thank you.” She laughed back, standing up to go change.   
“Are you leaving me?” Five asked, hurt.   
“For a second yeah. I need to change.”  
“I can’t come?” He shot a glare that could kill someone to Klaus when Klaus laughed.   
“I mean... i guess. If you’re comfortable and promise to close your eyes.” She grabbed her brother and walked to her bedroom to change. He covered his eyes as promised and she changed quick. She stared at herself... she looked kind of good. She could thank Klaus later. She slicked her hair up and grabbed her brother off her dresser.   
“Ready?” He asked, looking to her.   
“We’re ready. Are you ready?”  
“Yeah. I’m ready.” The two walked down the stairs, him already mindless touching the soft fabric Klaus had given her. She smiled as they set off to the car.


	6. now number six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at posting

“Okay, as I’ve said I’m actually not a mind reader. So what do you want?” She asked in a very calm tone considering it was a fit to get in the buggy.   
“Just wanna look.” He muttered, his ass hurt so bad, so he hoped creamed was on the list.   
“Okay. Let’s look.” They started with the dollar section. Vanya picked out water bottles for everyone in their house, Five didn’t know why. This morning Luther basically told her to shove off. She also grabbed some new socks for who he assumed was Klaus. She kept asking his opinions, like they mattered. He was staring at a coloring book absentmindedly. He didn’t know the characters on it.   
“Who are they?” The question made Vanya laugh just a little.   
“Who are who?”  
“Them. They’re on the coloring book.”   
“Oh, that’s scooby doo.” Vanya said it as if everyone knew who that was.   
“Can i see it?” Five asked, already regretting requesting to see it. Vanya handed it to him, kissing his cheek to help his nerves. She went back to the small accessories as he studied the characters in the book. He held it, looking at Vanya... would she notice it in the cart? It seemed ridiculous, he shouldn’t want to color. He put it in the cart against his better judgement.   
“Is there anything else you want?” She asked as he reached for a colorful pack of stickers without thinking, being drawn to the colors. Vanya kissed his head as he looked at his new pack of colorful animal stickers.   
She moved on to keep looking in the store. She went to the food section next, five giggled below her.   
“What’s so funny?” She asked, reaching for some lunchable meals, easy lunch and agreeable since they were younger.  
“I’ve decided that you’re the llama sticker, because it’s my favorite. Luther is the monkey. Klaus is the rainbow bunny. Ben is the frog. Ally is the poodle because she has fancy hair. Diego is is the porcupine because ya know knives.” He was amusing himself, it made Vanya wonder if the childish part of him was winning. Vanya agreed to him though, smiling at the explanation of each sticker. She grabbed some weekly groceries she knew they were low on, five still staring at his stickers.   
“Okay, wanna go look at the clothes or the toys first?”   
“Clothes.” Five decided. “Didn’t we get that last night?”  
“Yeah, but not enough. Allison probably guessed you’d be bigger faster and mom hasn’t been able to scan you yet. Speaking of mom, how do you feel? Did the yucky stuff help?”  
“Yeah it did.” Five leaned against Vanya, gripping the hoodie slightly with his fist.   
“Good, I’m happy. I figured you’d want a little say in your closet choices.” That and he had went through three pairs of pajamas this morning, but Vanya elected not to say that. He was bored to say the least. Vanya kept showing him clothes she hoped he would just agree too. But something seemed up with Five, he was shifting and whining continuously. Vanya chalked it up to diaper rash and kept trying, his whine kept getting worse. She did not need another melt down already.   
“Let’s get just a few more things then we can go home. Okay?”  
“I wanna go home.” It was drawn out, he was tired. Vanya stared at him, the last thing she needed was a complete melt down.   
“We can in a bit, come on. Let’s go look at a few more things.” Five kept shifting in the cart and seemed really off.   
“I don’t wanna.”  
“I know you don’t wanna, but we need too. Here pick out some pajamas.” Five was grabbing for Vanya at this point, not caring how juvenile it felt. She held him out of the cart, rocking him as they looked.   
“I wanna go home.” He was ready to screech, he had no idea why. Honestly none of this was making sense to him right now.   
“Shhh, i know baby. Here let’s grab a couple pairs and a few more things and i promise we’re done.” She three in three more pairs of pajamas before awkwardly pushing the cart while holding Five. She stopped in the diaper isle and feared for her life.   
“I need cream.” Five barely said it out loud, he was back to being rocked by Vanya it was slowly putting him to sleep.   
“I know bubba. I’m going to grab you an actual pack of diapers too. Then maybe you won’t leak as much.” Five whined, a huge part of him didn’t care, a huge part of him was actually okay with everything. Little sucked, but being little felt safe to him. Vanya continued to do what was needed before they headed to the check out line, not before stopping for crayons though. As they walked back to the car Five could feel himself loosing a battle to sleep. He buried his head deeper into his sister and let sleep take over. 

“How was shopping?” Was the first thing Vanya heard as she carried five in.   
“He was super tired.” Vanya muttered sitting him on the couch before looking up to see Allison.   
“Yeah, probably from his little upset earlier.”   
“He’s acting weird.”  
“Describe weird?”  
“Clingy i guess?”  
“I’m not shocked. Who did he have when he was little? You.”  
“We never clung to each other. And we were the same age. He just seems lost i guess?”  
“I mean, i probably would be too. Imagine being grown and then bam, this.”   
“He’s so small Allison. We all were at small, but he’s so small to me. I never thought swaying him would make him calm, i never thought he liked human contact.”  
“He typically doesn’t. Or that’s what he convinced himself.”  
“He looks so peaceful, like he didn’t suffer all those years.” Vanya sat on the floor to stare at Five. Slowly brushing through his somewhat sweaty hair.   
“So, Vee, have you changed your mind about kids?”  
“Jesus no.” Vanya started laughing some, standing up and walking into the kitchen, Allison behind her.  
“Ben?” Allison said taken aback walking into the kitchen.   
“In a way.” Klaus was glowing some and soon Ben faded.   
“I forgot you could do that. Why did you do it now?” Allison questioned.  
“We like to practice, but it makes me really drained. How shopping with grandpa?”  
“Hated every second, but we got more of what he needed.” Vanya laughed lightly.   
“It’s hard to address him as grandpa, he’s two ya know?”  
“Don’t let him know that.” Vanya responded, going to the fridge to figure out lunch.  
“Are you cooking for all of us dear sister?” Klaus laughed as he watched her.  
“I don’t even know if I’m eating yet. I’m not terribly hungry.”  
“I bet the tyke is.” Klaus said looking to Allison to be on his side.  
“He actually probably is.” Allison agreed.  
“Well, when he wakes up he can eat.” Vanya said deciding to snack on a few crisps instead.   
“I can’t believe he clings to you. I’m shocked it’s you and not mom.”  
“Mom wasn’t who five always wanted. He wanted to just self soothe.”  
“Speaking of self soothing, Vanya can you hear that?” Klaus said standing with Allison.   
“No?”  
“Aren’t you the one with super human hearing?”  
“Yeah, but i don’t use it all the time. Unless we’re being attacked i try to turn all of that off.”  
“Five is crying.” Klaus finally said.   
“Ah, fuck, is he? How’d you hear that?” Vanya put down her bag of crisps.   
“Ben hears all. Plus he came in to say he was upset.” Vanya rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to be met with heart breaking sobs.   
“Hey baby, hey. What’s up?” Vanya was calm as she spoke seeing that five was having a nightmare instead of actually being awake. “You’re safe. I promise you’re safe.” She shushed him and rubbed his back until his eyes shot open. She could feel the eyes of her siblings on her.   
“Vanya!” He sounded so relieved he sobbed more, but grasped at her neck and shirt.   
“Yeah, it’s me. Vanya. Let’s calm down.” She rocked and paced slightly, feeling her waist become slightly damp, she sighed feeling bad for her brother.   
“All I can smell is death.”   
“No one is dead here, no one. Well Ben is dead, but he’s been dead. It’s just us. We are all okay.”   
“Okay, we’re okay?” He questioned beginning to be more aware. Vanya signaled for her other siblings to come forward.  
“Of course we’re okay five, of course.” Allison held her hand out for her brother to take while he still cried a little.   
“Ally, Klaus.” He whispered. “Yeah it’s us. Can I hold you?” Allison asked, with a hesitant nod from Five she took her brother from Vanya. She immediately felt what Vanya was trying to say without words.   
“Yeah, Ally has you. It’s okay.” She kissed his hair as she rubbed his back, unsure of what to do all. Unsure of what was tolerable to Five. Vanya stood up, looking concerned with Klaus. Vanya was taking a quick parenting lesson watching the gentle movements. Within a few minutes Five was reaching towards Vanya, deciding he wanted her over anyone else.   
“Hey buddy.” Vanya whispered, feeling her waist become even more damp. He looked at her face, touched it, and then hid in her collarbone.   
“Can we go upstairs?” His voice was small, so so small.   
“Yeah we can head upstairs.” She said smiling at the other two before walking up the steps.   
“I don’t feel good.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“My tummy hurts.” Vanya was shocked by the word choice, she stilled.   
“Are you going to puke?” She asked worried.   
“Maybe.” Great, just great.   
“Okay let’s go to the bathroom. Bathroom time.” Vanya got up the steps more quickly and sat the two in the bathroom. She leaned against the tub, holding Five in her lap yet, not sure what to do in this situation.   
“Mom! Hey mom! Allison? Klaus?” Vanya finally yelled to get some help, watching Five grip her shirt in discomfort.   
“Hello Darlings.” It was mom.   
“Hey mom, Five isn’t feeling the best. Can you help us?”  
“What feels wrong dear?” She got on her knees to see him at eye level.   
“My tummy.” He said again, still uncomfortable and childish to Vanya.   
“Well let’s see it.” He was covered in welts.   
“I’m never feeding you kiwi again.” Vanya muttered.  
“Let’s go to the infirmary.” Mom smiled sickly sweet, holding her arms out for Five. It looked at her a moment before deciding to go with her. “Well aren’t we a little wet.” Mom hummed and Vanya was happy she had the power to kill someone in a blink and not him in that moment by the look in his eyes.   
“I’ll go grab him some new clothes.” Vanya turned around.   
“No!” Five yelled looking to Vanya.   
“Vanya will be right behind us.” Mom said.   
“I promise Five. I won’t be gone a minute.” He looked a little crushed, still reaching for his sister. She ran back to cats he up. “I’m not dad, I promise I will be with you.” He nodded accepting her answer. Allowing her to turn back around before her heart could break from the look in his eyes. She grabbed some wipes, a diaper, some pajamas, and his cream. She saw kitty, freshly washed. She grabbed that as well. She went to run to the infirmary after her brother and mother. She walked in as she saw Grace pulling up an injection.   
“Five, see. I’m here.” She smiled at him. He reached for her.  
“Five, i need to give you the medicine.” Grace said, Vanya held off.   
“I’ll stand here, see you can see me.” Five wanted to scream and Grace could see it.  
“You can hold him.” Grace smiled as Vanya took him. He wrapped around her like a koala, snaked his hands around her neck and she felt wet tears on her collarbone.   
“Okay quick pinch.” Grace said barely audible, as he tensed in her arms. “All done. All done such a big boy.” Grace kissed the back of his hair.   
“So good.” Vanya didn’t need to praise him for a small shot, but this maternal thing had to stop soon.   
“You’re going to get sleepy baby. You need changed too, Vanya did you bring him new clothes? Do you want a bath Five?” Grace asked, Vanya heard her heels click in a rhythmic fashion.  
“No. Vanya.”  
“You can have Vanya.” Vanya ran her fingers in his hair, listening to his moms response.   
“How long should we stay?” Vanya asked debating if she had to change him in here or if she could wipe him off better.   
“Just stay in the house, you can always find me.” Grace smiled and Vanya nodded, grabbing the clothes she thought she desperately needed earlier for him. Vanya walked down the hall, right into the bathroom to draw him a bath.   
“I don’t wanna.”   
“Your skin hurts baby. Please? It’ll feel better.”  
“No I wanna stay here.”  
“I’ll only sit you down a few minutes.”  
“No.” He had tears as he stared at her.   
“Please baby.”   
“No!” He shouted this time, Vanya took a deep breath not sure how to proceed.   
“Okay Five, your skin burns right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“And i can’t make that go away.”  
“Okay?”  
“But i have to put you down to get it to go away.” Tears prickled in his eyes.   
“No.”  
“Why no?”  
“Please just no.” He kneaded at her top.   
“Can I change you?”   
“Yeah.”   
“But no bath?”  
“Not now.”   
“Okay baby, okay. Let’s change we can take a bath later.” She turned the tub off and grabbed a towel out of the cabinet. She laid it down still having him hold on to her. She some how got him off her, he looked ready to scream. She grabbed his pants and pulled them down.   
“Let’s get clean. We will feel better when we’re all clean.” Vanya said to talk to the air as she began. “We can watch a movie or do whatever you want, what do you want to do?”  
“I don’t know.” Five whined loudly, suddenly Allison popped in.   
“Hey Vee, hey Five. How are we feeling?” Allison sat next to Vanya.   
“Just Vanya.” Five was trying to roll as Vanya was trying to wipe him.   
“Five I’m literally a mom.”   
“No.” The whine was real. Vanya was not sure what to say.  
“Oh but don’t you want to play?” Allison moved to be above Five’s head. He reached to play with her curls as she was grabbing at his hands trying to get a smile.   
“How do I help this rash?”  
“Oh that’s bad Five.” Allison muttered.  
“Yeah, so how do we fix it?”  
“You have rash cream? Add some powder. It’ll be better.” Allison said as he kept his attention on Allison’s face. Vanya did what she was told, rubbing some in and grabbing the powder. He whined, she guessed it hurt. She rubbed it into his legs before finishing up. She grabbed his pajamas, putting the bottoms on.   
“Ready for your shirt?” Vanya asked as Five finally looked at her.   
“Yeah.” He sat up to lean on her.   
“Let’s get some cream on your body.” She rubbed some lotion in, he hid in Vanya. He sighed happily as she rubbed it in.   
“Are you itchy?” Allison muttered touching the welts.   
“They hurt.” Five whispered.   
“I’m sorry Five. What do you want for lunch?” Allison was good at keeping him distracted.   
“I want a cheese stick.” Five was rubbing his eyes.   
“That sounds yummy. Anything else?”  
“I don’t know. I want Vanya.”  
“Well good thing she’s making you feel better.”  
“Yeah.” He whispered, he kept reaching to Vanya as she buttoned his shirt.   
“I love you Five.” Allison smiled so softly.   
“You too.” Five barely said it. Anyone could barely hear it. Allison considered it a massive win. Vanya finally finished it took a long time she thought but he was much more calm than he had been five minutes ago.   
“Can you grab me another top?” Vanya asked allison.   
“Yeah I’ll be right back.” Allison got up and five crawled into Vanya’s lap.   
“What’s going on in that little head of yours?” Vanya asked looking at a brother who was 13 two days ago. Looking at his little lost eyes because she was not sure if he even knew what he was thinking of.   
“I’m scared and i feel all mixed.” He moved his arms around some.   
“Well why are you scared?”  
“I’m two feet tall.”  
“Valid. You wanna watch a movie.”  
“I wanna watch a movie yeah.”  
“What do you wanna watch?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“How about scooby doo? You liked the coloring book earlier.”  
“No i didn’t.”   
“Well, we still can watch it.” She smiled down at him.  
“I wanna have a snack.”  
“You can have all the snacks.” Vanya laughed.   
“There’s cookies ready. Ignore the fact they’re from a box.” Klaus waltzed into the bathroom.   
“We shouldn’t eat in the bathroom. Why are we eating in the bathroom?” Vanya muttered.  
“Because we’re smart. What’s up short stack? How ya feeling?”  
“Okay.” Five didn’t make eye contact.   
“Can i take you with me?”  
“I don’t know.”   
“We want to watch Scooby doo, how about you go with Klaus while I change?” Vanya asked. Five held onto Vanya looking at his brother.   
“No vee.”  
“Please Five?” She asked so nicely looking at him.   
“Only a few minutes?”  
“If I’m not back in five minutes you can find me.”  
“Don’t leave.” Five asked.   
“I won’t, here’s Klaus.” Klaus smiles offering Five a cookie as the two walked down the steps.   
“Attached at the hip.” Allison said walking in to see Vanya still on the floor.   
“Just haven’t gotten up, thank you for the tee shirt.” She stripped the shirt off.   
“How’d you get him off.”  
“Klaus gave him cookies.”   
“The best trick in the book.”   
“Is everyone else home yet?”  
“Yeah, waiting down stairs. He’s off today.”  
“You did try to kill him with kiwi.”  
“I mean, yeah.” Vanya laughed a bit stressed out.   
“What are we watching?” Vanya was changing on the floor, wondering how many more tops she was going to lose.   
“Scooby doo.” Vanya said standing up to face Allison.   
“I don’t think he’s ever seen any of them.”  
“I mean, i did in college.”  
“He didn’t exactly go to college.” Allison laughed.  
“Why doesn’t he cling to you? You’re a mom, I’m just me. I’m Vanya. I don’t do kids.”   
“He’s not exactly a kid.” Allison reasoned, watching her sister brush her teeth. Through the foam Vanya rolled her eyes.   
Muttering she said “he’s close enough. Did you see that rash? He barely lets me touch it. He’s still our brother and he’s still a lot older than what he looks.”  
“At least before he could care for himself some.”  
“Exactly. I don’t mind it, but at the same point i want to fix it so i stop feeling guilty.”  
“Why do you feel guilty?”  
“I’m a bad care giver.”  
“He doesn’t think so.”  
“Yeah? And Luther thinks dad wasn’t all that bad.” Vanya seemed a bit annoyed.   
“He’s reaching to you for a reason, maybe figure out the reason? He wants held. He wants validation. He’s only a toddler.”  
“You just said he wasn’t a kid.”  
“I’m just saying. Maybe it’s good for both you.” Allison pushed vanyas hair back before placing one of her scrunchies in her hair.   
“I just want him to be happy.”   
“Watch his face, for real, when you walk down those steps. I’ll go first and see his face with me versus you. It’ll make you feel better.” Vanya rolled her eyes at Allison as she walked to the steps. “I’m serious.” She said to her sister again. And they descended down the steps, Vanya peering to see Fives reaction to allison. She had to wave for him to acknowledge her. Five got right up from the couch smiling when he caught sight of Vanya behind her, he met her half way, grabbing up to be picked up. She obliged. Maybe allison was right.


	7. Filler? I don't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write a chapter ahead and need to get with it. I am having surgery so I don't want to post loopy but you all may get some loopy posts so I'm sorry.

“Hey do you wanna go to bed?” Vanya whispered. Her brother had his sippy cup in his mouth, he wasn’t sucking on it per say as it was empty, but he loved to keep it in his mouth. His eyes were heavy Vanya could tell.   
“Movie.” Five whined up to her, the high pitch alerted Klaus and Diego to look up, Five didn’t realize it.   
“I bet we can finish it tomorrow.”   
“Not sleepy.”  
“Really? I’m watching those eyelids droop droop droop.” She traced his small face, she got a smile in return.   
“Little bit more.” He changed positions and crawled up on her chest, his face half hidden, cup still in his mouth, still able to see the movie.   
“Just a bit. I don’t want mom upset with me.”  
“Mom is a robot.”  
“Watch your mouth there five.” Vanya heard Diego throw in.   
“Still.” He said giving Vanya the perfect puppy eyes.   
“Fine. Just a bit more.” She rubbed his back in a rhythmic pattern, watching the movie feeling his body relax more and more against her.   
“How much longer is left?” Allison asked, knowing how small children behaved when overly tired.   
“About 40 minutes.” Luther supplied, her next words had to be thought out.   
“Well, i know I am tired maybe we can pause it and finish it tomorrow Lu?” Allison looked up at Luther.   
“You were up till midnight last night.” Luther said blankly not getting the hint.   
“Maybe why I’m so tired tonight.”  
“I was the one up early.”  
“Luther i swear to god i will skin you.” Klaus finally said.   
“I don’t get why.”  
“You’re the stupidest person I have ever met.” Diego interjected.   
“I can’t deal with you guys.” Five muttered, face hidden.   
“Do you want anything else to drink before bed?” Vanya asked.   
“Can i have more milk?”  
“Yeah wanna come with me to get it?” Five nodded as she stood with him in her arms. She figured nothing less as the two walked to the kitchen.   
“Can you warm it?” Five whispered to her and she nodded. Throwing it uncapped in the microwave, they waited about thirty seconds for it to beep.   
“Make sure you won’t burn yourself.” Vanya instructed, not needing that.   
“I will.”  
“Okay, night guys. We will see you in the morning.” Vanya gathered up the blankets they were laying with. She waved to her bickering siblings as the two walked up the steps.   
“Remember when we were little and dad made us all stay in the dark so we wouldn’t be scared?” It was a memory Vanya could forget. She had become obsessed with lights at night due to the experience.   
“Yeah, i didn’t like that.”  
“I used to cry at night when it got too dark.” He admitted looking up at her. She flicked on a small projector she brought from her room to project scenes so the room would stay slightly lit.   
“It’s okay to cry. Okay let’s change really quick.” Vanya laid Five down on his bed, he was lazily drinking some milk holding kitty close to him. Vanya was quick, because she knew she needed to be. He was so tired. She could see it. Once redressed Vanya used a baby wipe to wipe off her hands.   
“Can, can I sleep with you?” Five was unsure in his voice.   
“Of course you can sleep with me. We need a bigger bed.” She laughed laying five in her bed.   
“Why didn’t your bed smell like you in the apocalypse?”  
“Well, i destroyed the academy remember? My bed probably went with it.” She didn’t want to discuss the pain of leaving behind the life she knew.   
“Is it ‘cause you went to college?” He yawned, rubbing his eyes.   
“Something like that.” She changed in the corner into her pajamas before turning around to see her brother looking at the projections.   
“What story is this?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Is it a story?”   
“I got it in college, I’m sure there was a story but i don’t remember it. Never read a lot of fairy tales.” She smiled as she scurried off to quickly brush her teeth.  
“That’s me.” Five said as she came back in the room, turning the light off before taking a sleeping pill and crawling into bed.   
“What is you?”  
“In the story. That’s me.” He was pointing to someone alone, she was trying to make out the story then.   
“You aren’t all alone?”  
“I was for a really long time.” He whispered.   
“You know, I used to think that was me.” Vanya admitted.   
“You weren’t alone you had me....” he trailed off releasing that she didn’t have him.   
“I had you, you’re right.” She snuggled him into her and he reciprocated the action immediately.   
“I miss Delores.”  
“We can go get her.”  
“She’s happy with her friends. Maybe that’s another reason i want to jump again so bad.” She was officially having an ex tiredly grown up conversation with her brother, all laced emotion from being two years old gone.   
“I wish you wouldn’t have tried this. You could have gotten hurt.”  
“I didn’t get hurt really.”  
“You’re just pint sized.” She laughed kissing his hair, forgetting for a moment this wasn’t the two year old she had been playing with earlier today and she backed off on the affection.  
“It’s restarting, can you make up a story?” He asked, she lied he was back.   
“Yeah let’s see...” Vanya didn’t have to speak long. He was out by the fourth slide, she was quick to follow. Her nightmares always about being trapped alone just as Five had, but for completely different reasons. 

Five actually slept, for a long time. He saw the sun peering in as he looked at Vanya’s still sleeping form next to him. He could jump to the kitchen if he wanted too, but he didn’t. He wanted to feel her wrap her arms around him as they traveled down the steps. He liked that. He wasn’t sure if any nanny had done that with him, he’s sure they had but it was different now. He got closer to Vanya hiding in her chest. At the shift of movement, he felt how wet he was. He wasn’t liking this, he wanted to be changed. He whined slightly, knowing Vanya got closer and ran her fingers in his hair still asleep. He was a grown up in someways, but something was like taking over him. He was lost and confused and mad at dad. His dad just never looked for him. At least Vanya looked. He was mad what he did to Vanya and all his siblings in reality. That was why he needed to go back, to help them. He felt fresh tears prick his eyes and he sighed annoyed. He hated this.   
“What’s wrong Five?” Vanya barely fluttered her eyes open. He could hear the concern laced in her voice.   
“Just waking up.”  
“Bad dream?” More like bad reality.   
“Yeah.”  
“Come here then.” She squeezes him in a way he thinks he’s grown to love so much. She hums a melody, still half asleep. Laying there with her made the world almost stop for him, he was safe in this moment.   
“Can you tell me a story about dad?” He was barely audible, trying to think if she always smelt like this. He couldn’t remember smelling her when they were kids, god this was creepy.   
“You read my book.” She laughed, coming into the world more.   
“No, not one of those. A different one.”   
“He didn’t spend a lot of time with me.”  
“What did he say when you went to college?”  
“I’m not sure if he knew I left for a while.” How hadn’t his father noticed her gone, he guessed their father really didn’t notice him gone either. She shifted moving him on her chest, rubbing his back, hands slowly playing with his hair.   
“Then tell me something i missed.” Vanya laughed a bit.  
“Fine let me think of something.” She mused at her brothers closeness. “One time Ben and I snuck out.”  
“You! Never!” He heard his voice sound so high pitched.   
“I know i know, shocking. But Ben and I snuck away for a book release at midnight.”  
“You never stayed up late.” He pushed up on her to make eye contact.   
“I made an exception. We both did. It was a Harry Potter book.” She laughed at Five’s facial expression.  
“You think you know someone.” He giggled pushing back into her to feel her laugh as well.   
“We dressed up even! Mom helped us! It was amazing!” Vanya loved thinking of that memory.   
“Who did you dress up as?”  
“I dressed up as Harry Potter.”  
“Not hermonine?”   
“No. I wanted to be Harry.” Five smiled. He wasn’t shocked.   
“Did you guys go see the movies?”  
“No... we never did. Not together anyway.”  
“Maybe Klaus can make him blue. So you two can see them.”  
“I think he’s seen them. I have, maybe another time.”  
“Any other stories?”  
“Allison taught Klaus and I how to do makeup when we were in our teens. I still suck at it. Klaus though, very good.” The two laughed together. Before Vanya looked up to see allison in the doorway.   
“You weren’t terrible.” She laughed, walking in.   
“Good morning allison! How did you sleep?” Vanya asked, smiling at her sister.   
“Like the dead, but i awoke to hear some giggles.” Allison grabbed at his sides to hear it again.   
“Sorry! We were talking about Ben.” Five said to his sister. Allison seemed to pause for a moment.   
“I don’t think we do that enough.” She whispered.   
“Maybe he was key to stopping the world.” Five muttered.   
“No i think that was Luther not being an ass.” Allison snorted.  
“Good luck there.”  
“Okay well since were up now, guess we should go get food.” Vanya moves Five off of her chest, earning her a whine.   
“Awe, do you want held. Let me hold you.” Allison grabbed her brother. Five pushed back a bit while she tried to kiss him.   
“Ack! Vanya help.” He was going limp, laughing. A real laugh, one that you could see in his eyes. She wasn’t sure she’d seen that since they were both small. It was contagious amongst the three.   
“Fine here, take the little trader.” Allison kissed his face one more time, like she did with Claire so many times before as he fell to Vanya. Claire always went “again again!” She knew Five wouldn’t. He was still giggling laying on Vanya now, who was squeezing him.   
“Okay, okay. We will stop.” Vanya announced. Five still looked up so happy at the two of them.   
“I’ll go get started on pancakes. See you two soon.” Allison turned to go out of the room.   
“Vanya! Vanya! Vanya! What are we gonna do today!” Five wasn’t the brother she had loved in this moment, he was so happy right now. He was standing on vanyas legs grabbing at her to hug her.   
“I’m not sure. We can ask the others.” She laughed holding his hands, rocking him back and forth.   
“Let’s do something. Like when we were kids.”  
“I said we don’t murder our siblings yesterday.” She teased, standing up to grab a new diaper and the package of wipes.   
“No! Like when we snuck out to go see the zoo!”   
“I wasn’t there for that five, but sounds like it made quiet the impression.” Five looked at her and then remembered, he hasn’t invited her that night. They were no older than ten. He thought he was better than her that young. And here he was, asking to be cared for.  
“Can you teach me how to do that?” Five asked, feeling of guilt taking over.   
“Change yourself? Maybe another day big shot. I don’t need a mess.” She laughed a bit, he felt worse. He had so many damn emotions suddenly.   
“It can’t be hard.”  
“You’re right. It’s not, so I’m just going to keep doing it.” She was pulling his pajamas back up, before grabbing her brother and spinning him some.   
“I’m sorry.” He whispered to her as she went to wash her hands, throwing the diaper away, still holding her brother.   
“Nothing to be sorry for. Nothing at all.” She kissed his face, hoping to see the smile again. “Why the long face there old timer? Don’t make me get Klaus, he will definitely get a smile out of you.”  
“Just thinking.”  
“Okay baby. Come on, let’s go get pancakes.” She jogged down the steps with him bouncing him. Luther and Diego watched as Vanya kept throwing him around, bouncing him. He finally began to giggle again, looking at Vanya, having his troubles wash away again. The boys watched the interaction, watched how she kissed Five over and over again, watched how he squealed with her as she started to move again.   
“Al is making pancakes.” Luther informed the two.   
“Yeah she told us upstairs. You guys are up early.”  
“I get up at five thirty every day.”  
“You gotta give that up big guy.” Diego joked.   
“I could sleep till two like Klaus.”  
“Speaking of Klaus,” Vanya started and paused to gain attention, “can you two get him up. We’re going out today. And he takes the longest.”  
“Where are we going?” Luther asked.  
“Not sure yet.” Vanya called as the two looked at her.   
“Were going out today?” Allison asked.   
“Yeah Five wants too. So he can choose.” Vanya smiled to her brother, dropping him down before moving to get herself coffee.


End file.
